new things i am toying with
by garsdal
Summary: i am having a whole lot of odd plots and strange things jumping around in my head. so if anyone cares, it is mostly theise aideres that are keeping my mind blank on all "the return of uzumaki dandji" progress.
1. the rune blade

Uzumaki Naruto, the rune blade.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto in any way shape or form. I do not own blizzard or their warcraft series in any way. I do not make a profit of this; it is merely a way to use my time with something a little less brain rotting than TV.

When Naruto turned 10 he discovered a powerful artefact, but what is this warning that glows around it? _*__Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield the power eternal. But just as the blade rends through flesh, so must power scar the soul.*_ what happens then? Cuz I am not going by the good old *I'll just eat kyuubi and give you my and its power without cost at all.*


	2. The cripple

Naruto, the cripple.

Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own, will ever own nor have ever owned Naruto, just face it, if I did would I be writing fanfics?

Fanart / fanfic disclaimer: I might use some concepts you have seen before in other fics, comics or pics. This is not intentional, just things I make up that seems like it or something I subconsciously copied because I thought it was cool. And I claim no right to own it.

What now if the sealing of the kyuubi had indefinitely fucked up Narutos chakra coils? And he like Lee was unable to use nin- and genjutsu? Would he like lee become a taijutsu master? Most unlikely when you consider my train of thought.

"Talking."

` Private thoughts.´

_Not quite so private thoughts ´_

*Demon speak*

_*__Demon thoughts*_

(author notes)

Chapter one. The crippling blow.

----The battle field.----

The scene was a massacre, a monstrous demon killing shinobi left and right, Batting them away as nothing more than fly's. The demon killed them with little care, keeping its eyes on the village of hidden leaves, raging with power that rivalled the gods. What had incurred the demons wrath? No one knew, not that they would care at the moment, being far too busy trying not to get killed by the giant monstrosity. There seemed no hope, all jutsu are nulled of repelled. Not even the mighty raikiri of Kakashi or the rasengan could damage the beast. Just as the beast had shaken off the last of the ninja, had reached the walls thus soon the civilians, and all hope seemed lost. The toad lord appeared in a giant poof if chakra smoke, the fourth hokage riding on his head. The hyuugan forces **(1) **could see a child in his arms and a grand seal array on top of the toads head.

**(1)****. **A contingent of branch members, the main house hiding in the protection rooms below the compound, cowards the lot of them.


	3. Devil Take My Soul

- 15'Th of June, 1986, Sunday 11:30 pm, Surry local church. -

`This was not a good day to die, thank you very much.´ This was the only thing going through young Harry Potters mind as he was being tied to a large cross just in front of the alter of his local church. The reason for such intricate word usage and politeness in the face of death was that the Potter heir was already delirious with pain, having been whipped 86 times with real life cat O' nine tails. Not one of those silken soft things you get at the S/M store, or even the hard dulled ones the more extreme practitioners get. No, this was a real authentic rusty metal inlaid "Strip the very flesh off your bones" cat O' nine tails. Nasty stuff really. Thus his mind was halfway off into never land and his back one large bleeding sore. This also the reason he could remember the exact number of lashes, as well as every exclamation from the priest of "DO YOU REPENT, DEMON CHILD?" "WILL YOU FORSAKE THE DEVIL AND THE POWER THAT YOU HOLD?" as well as every glare from his aunt and uncle at it happened, somewhere halfway between lust, happiness and sadistic vindication. He was quite sure they would be rocking the bed and creaking the house when they got home, they always did after hurting him.

`ARRGH! That stung´ he idly mused, `having his hands nailed to a wooden cross sucked´ was his imminent conclusion.

"We have done what we can to help this wrenched soul to redemption, now; we must give him to the lord for judgment. Hear Us Ohh Lord! We have not suffered the witch to live" And with the that final exclamation to the "True Believers" of his church, a small handful of about 45 people staring captivated at the "special night service" this particular church offered.

The priest smiled to himself, `another heathen gone, got to remember asking for help cleaning this mess up before everyone leaves.´ This being a common bimonthly happening, two weeks ago a piteous Muslim had been converted. This devil though, had refused to redeem itself, kept trying to heal itself with its devil magic.

`Even now the bleeding is slowing down.´ Never did it occur to the madman that the child was simply bleeding out.

"We give you to God tainted one!" and at the utterance of one, a wooden spear was thrust through the boys heart.

"ARRRRRGH!" for the first time since the tenth lash did Harry manage to make a physical sound, his magic now aware that all hope was lost used itself for what in the magical world was referred to as "the dead mans curse" a dyeing man or woman's last breath used to utter some form of vengeance unto its killer using its remaining magic and the power of his or her own death as power. Death magic was a powerful thing, this was the main reason no last words were given to wizards and witches sentenced to death, and why dark magic users favored the killing curse despise the power it took to cast. It meant that the target was dead before any words could be uttered.

Harry's mind was focusing on what happened in front of him once more, the pain fading to the back of his mind so he could speak his last words.

"Damn you monsters, and your cruel god, I forsake your lord and curse it to its face. I renounce god, all of its doings and its being in entirety."

The silence was deafening, God above, who had been watching from the beginning, cursing its wows not to directly interfere with the affairs of man recoiled in horror. The innocent child could not enter heaven with his parents now. Haven renounced the heavens themselves, the boy could only go to limbo or… `I'll reincarnate him, eternal lonyness or damnation is before him. It's the least I can to. It was my followers that slew him. The fates are not going to be pleased. He was a fated one.´ the God slowly turned with his heavy heart to the god of death saying "please old friend, the boy has done nothing wr…"

But as he was speaking more words came from the boys mouth, small, nearly inaudible words but damning none the less.

"Angle down below, I wish to sell my soul."

"NO!" the great one exclaimed, "this just cant be happening!"

- The ninth level of hell, Satan's fortress, time irrelevant -

A small voice echoed across the entirety of hell, reaching the Lord of Evils pointed ear.

"Angle down below, I wish to sell my soul."

A wicked grin spread across the Devils face. "Well, it's certainly been a while" as he disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

- 16'Th of June, 1986, Sunday 00:02 am, Surry local church. -

The Devil appeared in the middle of a church, `well, this should not be possible, I cant appear, even when called in a place of worship.´

He took a quick look around `ahh, its been befouled by humans with death.´ He took a deep breath of the tainted air of the church `the death of many it seems. Now, who wanted to make a trade.´

"Devil take my soul, with **vengeance** you repay"

The voice came from behind the Devil, someone killed by a gathering of Christians, `Baah, then they'll problerly come down with me anyway, no need to buy what's already mine.´ The Devil turned around to get a good look and the newly damned and nearly did a spit take. `a small sinner? A child? Wonder what the fuck he did to deserve this.´ The devil took a good long look at the small boy on the cross. And suddenly noticed something truly off, `but, his soul, i- it- it's PURE an innocent child murdered by Christians?´ The Lord of Darkness turned his gaze up to see if the holy one got a load of this, and lo and behold. There sat the God of the righteous, looking absolutely horrified at the child in the process of selling his soul. `Delicious, but hell fight me over this one´

"I care not for heaven, so don't look for me to cry" the child continued.

`the pure soul of an innocent child, a fated child. This is worth more than a hundred sinners, vengeance you wanted, I'll pay you in full child, not even God will be able to find flaw in my payment and try to null This deal.´

"For I will burn in hell from the day that I die." And with that Harry sunk together, dead.

"DEAL!" The devil exclaimed holding out his hand to the corpse, the soul flying to his grasp. The soul child looked at the orderly looking business man with the slightly pointed ears (The Devils current form if you were wondering.) and when their eyes meet Satan looked at his life, both what he had done, what had been done to him, and who had done it. Vengeance would come in full to all who had opposed the boy, no one would lay claim to this one but him.

The first thing the devil did was seal the churches exits, none of these would escape.

The boys earthly remains caught on fire with hellish intensity, quickly spreading to the cross, the floor and then the people there. That night the church burned down in the fires of hell.

The tortured screams of the "True Believers" echoed across all of Surry, oddly enough giving a peaceful slumber to the general public around the church.

Lucifer grinned as their souls were dragged to his domain, where they would burn for eternity. Vengeance? Yes, quite.

The devil disappeared from Surrey towards Scotland still with the child in tow. Stopping only to kill an old cat lady in her sleep on Wisteria Walk, for knowingly letting the child be abused. And on Private Drive to have a tub of lard choke on the chocolate he had gotten up to get in the middle of the night.

Traveling to Hogwarts Scotland only took him a few seconds when he had made his stops. Inside he walked through the powerful defenses of the headmaster's private quarters and bodily threw the bastard through the window and watched him fall down. His part of the child's vengeance finished he went to get at a Minerva McGonagall, whose blind trust had harmed the child. A sharpened pendulum dropped from the ceiling cleaved her in twine and her soul was off to hell with the others.

Before leaving Scotland behind the Lord of the Neater Realms went and checked if Dumbledore really was dead, old bastard had survived stranger things, but alas, the neck was broken so brutally the spine peaked out.

`The Burrow next´ directly appearing in Percy Weasly's room Satan clawed the hand not used to hold Harry's soul and stabbed four fingers through the rat on the night table. `let them figure that one out.´ the devil thought as he left a dyeing rat behind with four perfectly round holed straight through it.

`Albania it is then´ The Devil thought as he magiced off at the speed of light.

`I'm a little sad to see this one go, so much chaos and disorder he's caused to this little corner of the world´ the Evil One thought to himself as he walked up to Tom Riddles shade. `but a pure fates soul is worth infinitely more.´ He stuck his clawed hand into the shade, calling the other peaces to him by their links with it. One immediately zoomed out of Harry's dead soul, while 5 more came from Brittan a few seconds after.

"Thou hast maked a deal with the Lord of all Demons, one soul traded equally for vengeance, I have avenged theine self, theine elders and all who hast harmed thou. Our trade is Complete, and theine Soul in MINE!"

And this is how shit went to hell in a hand basket.


End file.
